The Dream Within
by mela989898
Summary: Once posted here but was deleted due to the no NC17 rule, now edited BV {AU] unlike any other story out has a major twist, romance, death, destruction, women raping men 0.0 and lots more please read and review
1. Death of a World

Authors Note Okay very long time no see, I original started this story September of 2002 and well due loads of circumstances never finished it but have no fear for those who were reading it I still have plans to improve and finish starting today I will edit and re-release sort of what is already been written along with a whole new chapter so re-read and review.

I still don't own DBZ nor will I ever own it so please don't try to sue me because you will still get nothing.

The Dream Within

Chapter 1

Death of a World

By Mela989898

"Run!"

That was all he said to her. The last words she would ever hear spoken by her father were run. She did not even question him about it. It was her father and he was never one to be questioned. She ran and ran until she could run no more. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her being just an eight year old and all. But she knew it was for nothing they would find her as they always did. But this time when they did she knew things were different and that she would never see her family ever again.

"Lord Freeza wishes to see you brat!" Captain Ginyue spat.

"Well I have no wish to see him! Now go away and leave me and my world alone!" she screamed back with malice in her voice that no eight-year-old should have.

"Well you don't have a choice girly!" he said before they attacked her.

One maybe two she could have handled but all five members of the Ginyue special force at once, she stood no chance. She was just happy she got to kill two of them before they beat her into unconsciousness.

When she finally had the strength to open her eyes, she found that her beautiful blue hair covered with her own blood matting it down to her head in a thick mess. She looked around the cage she was placed in only to find two others. A black haired girl who also looked beaten to near death and a young boy whom had his knees pressed to his chest with his arm wrap tightly around them crying. When he noticed that she was awake he stopped and looked at her. He had a long slash going down one of his eyes and it was still bleeding.

"He killed them all you know." he said with tears filling his eyes. "All of them!"

All the little blue haired girl could do was scream.

"I see you're up. Lord Freeza wishes to see you girl and I hope you won't be as much trouble this time. We have already lost enough men due to you!" the guard said coldly.

The girl was too tired to fight against them again and knew it would only gain her, her death. As of right now she was not ready to die. She needed answers to questions, so she went along to see the only thing that could answer them.

As she entered his cold metallic thrown room and a shiver went down her spine. The room reeked of death and destruction. She briefly wondered how man many lost souls floated around in this room. How many had lost their life at the hands of this monster. She also wondered if she would soon join them. She was thrown at his feet to show some sick sign of respect even though she had none for him.

"Ah Bulma I see you have come to see me at last." Freeza harmoniously spat out. "I hated to have to send the Ginyue but your parents left me no other choice child."

"Why?" she cried out. Although she did not want him to see her pain, tears started to fall down her face. "Why Lord Freeza we were loyal, we have always been loyal!"

He simply laughed at her sorrow, at her pain then said "It is relatively easy to understand my dear child, your planet, your parents, and your people were no longer of any use to me so I killed them all accept for those I deemed strong and worthy to live."

She was so enraged that she did not think clearly and attacked Lord Freeza himself head on. An attack that she paid for dearly by spending four weeks in the rejuvenation tanks.

The whole time she was in the healing liquid one thought and one thought only kept running through her head.

It kept her from giving up.

It kept her from submitting to he cold hands of death.

Revenge!

"I will kill you Freeza and you will pay for every life and everything you have ever taken from me.

15 years later

"Kill them, kill them all!" Chichi screamed out while laughing as the weak inhabitants of the plant fled for their lives.

She threw ki blast after ki blast blasting their cities to the ground. Burning all with in them to a crisp as she was laughed the whole time.

"Hahaha, you sure you don't want some of this fun Blue!" she called out.

"No Chichi I tier of this pathetic little world just kill them all with a huge blast and get it over with or I will do it!"

"Oh Blue your no fun." Chichi whined as she powered up and let loose a blast that leveled the entire city and all inhabitants within. A huge mushroom shaped cloud was lifted into the sky filled with dust, derby and body parts. She turned to their male counterpart and asked, "I wonder why Freeza would want such a world, the people were so weak and useless?"

He answered "Who knows and who cares."

"It is a strategic position against the Saiyan Empire." Bulma answered.

Yamcha just said "Oh."

"The Saiyan would not dare threaten his Lord Freeza's Empire. Surly the monkeys are not that stupid are they?" Chichi asked.

"It does not matter. The only good monkey is a dead one." Bulma harshly replied.

"Yeah but I hear they are hard as hell to kill. Like roaches they keep coming back." Yamcha stated.

"Ha, I hardly think they are a match for me or any other of Freeza's Elite's!" Chichi boasted.

"It does not matter Freeza will soon destroy them as he has every other being that has ever dared to opposed him. Come on everything on this world is dead or dying our job here is done on to the next one." Bulma coldly stated.

Just as the three began to leave a purple skinned man holding a small child stumbled out of the rubble.

Bulma just stared at him callously and said, "looks like you missed someone Chichi you're getting sloppy."

The purple skinned man immediately jumped in front of the child. The child did not look older than four or five standard years but the man stood there as of he could protect it. Bulma floated down and stood face to face with the man.

"Why? Why we never did your kind any harm?" was all the man said.

Bulma allowed a cruel smile to grace her face. Her blue eyes once full of life shined no more. They showed no emotion, no life, just death and destruction she lived with day to day.

"The answer is simple." She replied, "Because we are strong and you and all of your kind are weak. Therefore you must die. It is a simple fact of life the strong survive while the weak simply die."

The purple skinned man was outraged by her reply.

"How dare you, you bitch! How dare you just kill us of like bugs! We were people, living things who had a right to live!"

Bulma just grinned then shot a ki blast through his chest causing blood to splatter all over her and the child whom was now screaming.

Bulma reached down and cupped the screaming child's face.

"Hush child." She whispered.

The child looked up at her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry dear child it will be over in a second."

Within an instant Bulma snapped the child's neck. She did it so fast the kid did not feel any pain. Bulma then laid the child gently down onto the ground and turn to her counterparts who were staring at her with a strange curiosity.

"What the hell are you looking at Freeza's waiting!" She yelled.

What do you think? Please read and review! I would love to know. If there are a lot of errors it's because I posted it with out a beta looking at it for me. I currently don't have one. But I'm looking any who want the job let me know!

Much luv Y'all

Mela


	2. The Hunt Begins

A. N. Okay very long time no see, I original started this story September of 2002 and well due loads of circumstances never finished it but have no fear for those who were reading it I still have plans to improve and finish starting today I will edit and re-release sort of what is already been written along with a whole new chapter so re-read and review.

The Dream Within

Chapter 2

Mela989898

The Hunt Begins

It is the same dream as always. She runs, and runs, and yet they always find her. She looks up to them her blue eye's shinning brightly full of life, love and hope. That was until they beat it out of her. She cries out for help, but no one ever comes and she begins to fall. That's where Bulma wakes up ever time covered in a cold sweat. It was the same nightmare every night for the last three months. Well she should not think of it as a nightmare, nightmares are dreams and this was her past. The memory of the day she died. For that eight year old girl who had her whole life in front of her died that day and was replaced by Freeza's number one killer.

She was Freeza's favorite pet and toy. He lived and loved to make her surfer. Although she never forgot the vow she made to herself, she knew was not strong enough yet to complete it. She was starting to feel as if she would never be strong enough, that she would need help. The right ally was needed, but who?

She was never one to make friends on Freeza's ship. Truth be told Chichi was the closes thing she had to a friend, and 80 of the time Bulma could not even stand her. There was Yamcha, but all he was good for was a quick lay, and even that he was not to good at. Bulma had discovered the true power of the act of sex at an early age. Being blessed or cursed with womanly accents at the young age of twelve she was always on her guard around the male soldiers in Freeza's army, although most she could take in a fight. It was not until she was fifteen that she was over powered by Zarbon and taught all the power that sex had. Zarbon was a slut. Freeza's favorite sex toy and he loved it. Fact of the matter was he was a true nymphomaniac, and loved lots of pain with his pleasure. Bulma was sure her first time was not the experience most girls have in any type of way but it was hers non-the less and she learned from it. Zarbon was a good teacher she would give him that even if she at the time was a less than willing student. He did manage to teach her more than the act itself. He taught her how to use it to control and to hurt people and for that she loved him. Not just for the pleasure itself that he would give her, but for the control, the control over others that sex would give that was always her favorite part. But as fate would have it as much as she valued Zarbon as a teacher she had no qualms with killing him once Freeza ordered her to.

But this day was a new day and a new mission there was no time to dwell on her dreams, of her past.

"Father I will not sit by and watch as world after world in my future empire is taken by that monster!" a very angry Saiyan no Ouji screamed.

"Calm down brat, your bloodlust will only get you killed someday!" King Vegeta yelled back at his enraged son.

"Father" the Ouji, said harshly "Freeza makes these moves against the empire and you do nothing! He makes fools out of us!"

"What would you have me do brat! Send more troops so his elite's can slaughter them! We can not afford to loose warriors for every world in the empire! Vegeta-Sei is safe and that's all that matters."

"But for how long father. How long must we act like cowards and hide? Are we not Saiyans?" the Ouji retorted in disgust.

"Damn it Vegeta you are not the legendary yet! We will have to wait until the time is right to strike, and then and only then will we land a deadly blow to Freeza and his army. But since you're so ready for bloodshed there is one who needs to be eliminated now!"

The Saiyan no Ouji was now very intrigued by his father's new offer.

"Who father, Dodoria?" he asked inquisitively.

"No boy even more dangerous prey the Blue Demon himself. No one has ever had an encounter with him and lived to tell. And I was just told that his forces and he have just taken out Kandor two days ago. So he personally makes a move against us. He is Freeza favorite object of destruction and I want you to kill him! It will show Freeza that we Saiyans are not people to be toyed with."

"Answer me this father, how am I to kill a man that no one has ever seen!"

"He has been seen it's just that no one has lived to tell! Why do you worry brat, you claim to be the best, you claim you are ready for Freeza! Then take out his elite and prove that you are ready.

The Ouji just growled and marched out of his father's thrown room to prepare for the battle ahead.

"Kakarrot" He screamed for his favorite elite.

"Yes sire." The tall warrior answered while bowing down on one knee showing respect for his prince.

"Prepare my ship and send for my elite's we will be leaving tonight."

"Where to sire." Kakarrot asked.

"To strike at Freeza's heart if he has one."

Bulma walked stealthily down the halls of Freeza's ship. Other warriors made sure they stayed out of her way for fear of their lives. She made her way down to his thrown room and walked in then quickly bowed down to the evil tyrant.

"You called for me Lord Freeza?" Bulma stated as she addressed the monster. It was funny she had been in his thrown room many, many times before and it still sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes my dear" he answered, "there is something I want you to get for me."

"Whatever you wish is yours for the taking my lord. Is it another world, it is yours for the taking."

"I want the Saiyan no Ouji Vegeta, and I want him alive."

"Alive?" Bulma asked confused by his strange request. Never was she told to bring back someone alive. Their head, a body part to unsure that they were dead but never alive.

"Yes alive! These monkeys need to be taught a lesson, and I plan to use their Ouji to do so. You have your orders, find him and bring him back to me unharmed."

"As you wish my Lord." She said then bowed and went in search of Chichi and Yamcha.

She found Chichi in the mess hall drinking five of Freeza's men under the table, and she was not even close to being drunk at all.

"It's time to go Chi, we have a mission." Bulma said in a monotone voice.

The men in the room whined drunkenly.

"Sorry boys!" Chichi said as she picked up money off the table they had apparently been playing shots for. "I have to go," she said with a giggle as she walked away.

"Where to Blue?" she asked.

"To find the Saiyan no Ouji himself."

"What? Why dose Freeza bother himself with the monkey prince. The Saiyans already fear him, why do we need to kill their prince?"

"I don't know Freeza most likely wants to make him his bed mate! He wants me to bring him back alive."

"Alive? Now that's a first." Chichi stated surprised. "What dose the Ouji look like?" she asked.

"I don't know I have never seen him or he would already be dead." Bulma replied back. "Come on lets go get Yamcha."

Ok once again love it,hate it,don't understand it, drop me a line and let me know!

Luv to you all

Mela


	3. The Thrill of the Hunt

Authors Note: Hi People! Here goes chapter 3 please review and let me know what you think!new noteOMG 3 people liked and reviewesd you don't know how happy that makes me! I was starting to think it was no good because no one on mediaminerreviewed it at Oh well thanks for the reviews!

The Dream Within

Chapter 3

The Thrill of the Hunt

By Mela989898

"So how do we plan on finding this guy? Go to Vegeta-Sei knock on the palace door, and ask if their prince can come out and play!" Yamcha asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah something like that." Bulma answered. "We are going to go to their border and destroy world after world until his royalness shows up."

"Ooh that sounds like fun" Chichi giggled.

"Ah, are you sure you want to do it this way? That's a lot of saiyans to kill and I'm not sure Lord Freeza would want us to do it that way." Yamcha said while fidgeting.

"Are you questioning my judgement!" Bulma asked coldly.

"No, of course not Bulma. I'm not that stupid." He said avoiding her icy glare.

"Then why are you so worried about killing a couple zillion people?"

"It's not the people I worry about. It's what Freeza will do if he does not like this plan of action. I don't wish to displease him…again."

"Don't worry about your own ass Yamcha." Bulma stated then remembered Freeza's fetish for boys. "Then again Yamcha you should worry about your ass around Freeza!" she stated with a smug grin to the dismay of her male counterpart.

"Humph, I'm going to train, call for me once we reach the border." Yamcha stated as he left the bridge of their ship in search of one of the many training rooms abroad.

It was a medium size ship that they choose to take, with fifty or so of Freeza's top elite's on broad under Bulma's command. Normally they would have not taken such a large vessel, just three pods instead to travel in. But Bulma needed to make sure the Saiyan no Ouji answered the plea of border planets and if he believed it was a full fledge invasion of the Saiyan Empire he would surly to respond. And once he got there she would be waiting.

It was a four-hour journey to the border and Bulma contemplated going to her quarters and getting some rest before the big battle, but deiced against it knowing that she would get no rest due to the constant nightmare that plagued her. She growled in frustration, and deiced to also go and visit one of the training rooms leaving Chichi in charge of the men. She only hoped that when she came back Chichi would not have all of them drunk.

"Excuse me my prince, but how are we to find the Blue Demon?" Kakarrot asked confused. Normal he would never question his prince but he was really curious. Never had the empire faced a foe like Freeza and Freeza's top elite's were the best in the known universe. Kakarrot got a stir of excitement just think about the up coming battle; he just could not wait to test his skill.

"It should not be that hard. He has already attacked world after world we just have to be on the next one he goes after!" Vegeta answered in irritation wanting the other warrior to drop the subject. Truly Vegeta did not have a clue as to how he was going to find the Blue Demon, but he kept having this nagging feeling that told him where to go and what to do.

"Kakarrot tell the bridge to set a course for Enshu."

"But sire isn't that on the border. If we have to call for reinforcements it would take them five hours to reach us from Vegeta-Sei."

"I know that Kakarrot, I am fucking aware of where Enshu is located in my empire and that is where we must go. Don't question my orders just do them!" Vegeta screamed out of frustration.

Kakarrot just bowed then left Vegeta alone to go to the bridge. Vegeta stood at a ship window looking out as the stars go by. He did not know why or what was calling him to the border world, but he knew he had to go there. He was tired and restless. Not only was he about to do battle with an incredible foe but he could not sleep for fear of his dreams. He was having the weirdest dreams for the last few months, and did not understand where they were coming from. It was always the same dream. There was a little girl, but she was not anyone he knew from his past or present. Hell from what he could tell she was not even saiyan. She had all the wrong coloring, blue eyes, blue hair, and most of all no tail. She was running for her life but he could not tell from what. They trapped her and beat what little life she had out of her. She cried out for help and he tried to go to her but something, no someone held him in place not letting him go to her aid. The girl screamed and cried and he struggled to get free but could not. Then she began to fall through the ground and once she was completely gone who ever was holding him let him go. He would rush over to where she had been and clawed at the ground trying to find her but she was gone. He turned to see who had been restraining, and to his horror he saw Freeza standing there laughing pointing a glowing finger at him. Then fires and Vegeta sees and feels the light engulf him until he awakes in a cold sweat. It was a truly bizarre nightmare that had been plaguing him for the last three months and did not seem as if it would ever stop. And now it was starting to affect him during the hours he was awake. He was in the middle of a sparring match with Kakarrot when he could have sworn he heard her the girl scream out for help. Vegeta just wanted to make sense of it all and had this weird feeling he would find the answer to his questions on Enshu.

Bulma had just finished training at 300 time's standard gravity in a special training room of her design, and was ready for battle when Chichi called to inform her that they were reaching there first target Enshu. Bulma had chosen this world due to its natural resources were of a great value to the Saiyan Empire. This insured that the prince would answer their plea for help.

"Chichi" she called out as she reached the bridge of the ship. "Land on the East Providence of the planet. Then I want you to take 15 men and head for the south. Tell Yamcha to take 25 and head for the north, the remaining men will stay aboard the ship." Bulma stated with an air of confidence around her.

"What should we do if we run into any of the saiyans." Chichi asked.

"If they are female kill them, if male take them alive if you can. We don't know what their ouji looks like so I don't want to risk killing him. You and the rest should bring ki bands to keep them in control once you have them. Then bring them back to the ship we can sort them out here. As for the rest of the population of this world kill them slowly, I don't want to run out of people to kill before the ouji has a chance to make it here.

Chichi nodded in agreement then took off to gather her men and head to the south.

It did not take long for the inhabitants of Enshu to realize they were under attack, and call for help. Much to Kakarrot's surprise they claimed to be under attack from Freeza's top elite's. He quickly informed the ouji. Vegeta just nodded in response knowing it would take another ten minutes to get to Enshu, and hoping that all the people there would not be dead in the time it would take to get there.

Once they did arrive most the planet lay in ruins. The north and the south having the most damage.

"Kakarrot" Vegeta yelled, "take some men and head to the south and see if there are any survivors. Tell that brother of yours to take men and go to the north. I will go west."

"But sire let me come with you. Freeza's men are still on the planet I can sense their ki." Kakarrot pleaded.

"Then I am sure you can sense a fairly powerful ki to the south. I want you to deal with it. I will take the one to the west."

"But Vegeta!"

"No buts Kakarrot you have your orders!"

"As you wish sire." Kakarrot said bowing then head to tell his brother of the ouji's words.

Raditz had deiced to join the ouji after he heard of whom they were going after. He was one of the king's elite's and was not ordered to come. Kakarrot knew the true reason behind his bothers wish to join them. Raditz's soon to be mate Calla was on Kandor when the Blue Demon attacked it. No one had survived the attack on Kandor and Raditz was very upset and vowed revenge against those who killed his would be mate.

"Raditz!" Kakarrot called out to his older brother. "The ouji wish for you to take men and head to the north. See if there are any survivors."

Raditz grunted in agreement.

"Oh and brother be careful, Freeza's men are still here."

"I don't need your concern Kakarrot!" Raditz screamed. "I am one of the kings elite's I can handle any of Freeza's men!" he boasted then took to air heading to the north leaving a ki trail behind him.

Kakarrot hoped for his sake he was right and left for the south.

Bulma stood in the middle of what was once a great city. It was burning to the ground all around her, and yet she just stood there waiting. She knew that he would come here, and that this was the place where they would do battle. It was so strange this nagging feeling that she was getting. It had told her to go west and go alone. It had told her to dress in all blue with a dark blue hooded cloak that covered her from head to toe, and most of all it had told her he would come. Soon enough she felt a strong ki coming closer and closer to her fast, and she then knew the battle was near.

Vegeta moved through the sea of destruction that was once the west providence. He came upon what was once known as the city of Ames and it was engulfed in flames. He searched around for the ki's of any survivors, and found that there was only one ki in the whole city, one very large and powerful one at that. He knew it had to be the Blue Demon and quickly converged on it.

There stood a single being in the middle of the flames and crumbling buildings. It looked as if he had just stepped out of the depths of hell itself with the flames rising and roaring all around him. The being was dress in a dark blue cloak that covered its whole body. It had to be the Blue Demon.

Vegeta shouted out to him. "This world is apart of the Saiyan Empire, and for your acts of aggression towards it and its people you have declared war on Vegeta-Sei. Punishment for that is death!"

"And who plans to carry out that punishment?" the being asked as he turned around.

"Me of course. Consider yourself luck beast, for you will die at the hands of the Saiyan no Ouji himself!"

Vegeta was then shocked to see the being remove the hood of the cloak revealing two beautiful sapphire eyes, pale white skin, rosy full lips, and shining azure blue hair cascading down. She then rid herself of the cloak all together, and to his amazement she revealed a very astonishing body dress in a tight royal blue body suit with white and gold armor.

"You…you are the Blue Demon!" he managed to choke out.

She smiled at him wickedly.

"You look surprise to see me Ouji, tell me were you expecting someone else."

He just stared at her.

"Well what are you waiting for Ouji? Where is that death you were planning on giving me?" she said with amusement.

Vegeta shook off his initial shock of find out she was a woman, and growled in annoyance.

"It would be wise for you demon to not anger me further, and I might not kill you, just take you to a Vegeta-Sei prison for the rest of your life."

"Oh now that's an offer!" she laughed "I think I would rather die, I don't do small places. Shall we get this fight on, Lord Freeza is waiting and I can see," she said, as she looked him up and down. "I can see why he wants you alive."

"What?" Vegeta screamed.

"It is simple my dear Ouji, as much of a waste it would be, Lord Freeza wishes to have you and I'm sure in more than one way." She stated right as she attacked him with a swift kick to the ribs sending him flying into a building behind.

"Now be a good little monkey" she stated "and play dead so we can go."

Vegeta was extremely pissed that she managed to catch him off guard. He then powered up and launched an array of ki blast at her.

She managed to dodge or deflect everyone of his blast.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted.

He growled with anger, and launched himself at her throwing punches and kicks. She fought back in heated hand to hand battle. Her great skill and power amazed him to no end. A part of him a very small part of him hated to have to kill such an exotic beauty, and talent warrior. He managed to get the upper hand and land an upper cut to her gut causing her to double over. He then slammed his fist into he back making her smash into the hard ground below.

As she stood up slowly spitting out dirt and blood, he prepared for his finial attack.

She turned just in time to her him call out "Final Flash!"

Kakarrot was searching all over the south for survivors when he came upon a group of Freeza's men harassing a poor peasant family. He quickly attacked the five men beating them easily. He then turned his attention to the family telling them to head to the east in search of the saiyan vessel, that they would be safe there. The family thanked him and turned to leave and got about 20 feet before a ki blast came down killing them all. Kakarrot looked back in horror seeing the remains of what was once a happy loving family. He then looked to the sky to see a very beautiful raven-haired woman with a cold smile on her face.

"Oops did I do that!" she said with a light laugh.

So what do you think? Vegeta's fighting with Bulma, Chichi about to fight with Kakarrot and we still have Yamcha and Raditz some where in the north! Will Vegeta kill Bulma now come on you know that's not going to happen it would make for a sucky romance story. But you're not going to believe what does happen. Let's say I will get the next chapter out real soon. Oh and it might just have a slice of lemon! Tell then….

Love Peace and Chicken Grease

Mela


	4. And the Winner Is!

New Authors Note Well if you have made it this far you know what's going on. Oh I put a dream sequence in Italics so you would know the difference. Plus there is a lemon in the dream sequence so if you don't like that kind of stuff I suggest you skip past the Italics. Enough of me and my notes go read the chapter!

New note: I know this to be edited but the lemon in the dream is not that bad so I'm leaving it in. If your under age or you don't like that skip the italics your not missing that much. Let me know what you think and review please!

I don't own anything so if you really want sue me come on, because I will sue you right back!

The Dream Within

Chapter 4

And the Winner Is!

By Mela989898

Bulma saw the light heading straight for her.

"Huh" she thought "he has more power than I gave him credit for. To bad I'm going to have to hurt him for it."

Bulma waited until the blast came a few feet in front of her and then screamed

"Sonic Wave!"

Sending a massive ki tidal wave that seemed to engulf the prince's blast and was head right for him.

Vegeta was totally in shock by the woman's actions. No one and I mean no one has ever stopped his final flash, no one! His thoughts were interrupted as his body was hit by a tremendous energy blast. He screamed out in agony and pain. It felt as if every and each atom in his body was on fire, burning in this enormous blaze. He could not even breath for it hurt too much to do so. Vegeta felt his body slamming to the hard ground below making an incredible loud thud when he hit. His body convulsed and trembled as he tried to move his head slightly to the side to see a pair of royal blue boots coming closer and closer finally stopping a couple of inches away from his head. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see her smirking down at him. She bent down on one knee and leaned down closer to him.

"Your not dead I see" she said as she took her gloved finger and ran it over his cheek. She then drew it back and pulled a strange ring out of nowhere, and placed it around his neck.

"Almost all die from that blast, I can see why Freeza wants you indeed my dear Ouji. To bad though you probably wont survive what he has planed for you. Hmm you were just powerful enough that in another life we could have possibly had some fun, to bad though you are not powerful enough to win."

"I will beat Freeza!" Vegeta choked out painfully

"Oh do tell how Ouji when you could not even defeat me!" Bulma said while laughing. "Men do say the durnbest things when they have been beaten."

"I will be the legendary and I will make that monster pay for his crimes against me, my people, and every one else he has ever laid a finger upon."

She took her hand and creased his face tenderly not even realizing she was doing it.

"I wish that was true Ouji," she said barely above a whisper while staring out into space.

Vegeta although aching everywhere in pain, took this moment to look up into the eyes of a woman just seconds ago dealt him a deadly blow, and was now stroking his face tenderly almost lovingly. He saw the depths of the magnificent hues of blues that made up her eyes. He was in awe of all the emotions they held, her pain, her sorrow, and her hurt. She noticed he was staring at her and quickly pulled her hand from him as if it was on fire, at the same time her once beautiful blue eyes turned cold and lifeless. Then she spoke.

"I don't know what this legendary is put lets hope you put up a better fight when Freeza tries to mount you ok."

Vegeta growled and snarled at her, then the next he knew her fist was coming at him fast and everything went black.

Kakarrot and the young woman were at a stand off just staring at each other until she finally spoke.

"You are a saiyan right?" she asked.

He just nodded dumbfoundly.

"Are you the Saiyan no Ouji? Are you Vegeta?" she asked.

Kakarrot finally got out of his shock of his opponent being a beautiful young woman, and found his voice again.

"Why? Why do you want Ouji Sama?" He asked.

"So I can bring him to Freeza silly!" she laughed. "Are you him, is it you I must defeat?"

Kakarrot did not like what he was hearing. Freeza wanted Vegeta and Vegeta was off on his own alone! Kakarrot did not have time to dwell on it further as a ki blast was sent in his general direction.

"Don't they teach you saiyans to always keep your eyes on your opponent!" Chichi taunted.

Kakarrot wondered to himself how anyone could ever keep their eyes off of her. He knew she was his enemy and that she had just murdered those people in cold blood, but dammit she was beautiful. She looked so much like a saiyan female but more feminine, and she had the richest chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. He could not help but keep his eyes on her, as she floated down to his level.

Kakarrot tried to think of something to say but like an adolescent brat nothing would come out. He just gawked at her as she came closer to him. He felt his body radiate with heat and his face suddenly became flush for the forbidden thoughts he was thinking. He kept repeating to himself the same thing over and over again as she drew closer.

"She is my enemy. She is my enemy, damn she is so sexy…uh she is my enemy."

Chichi smirked at him, then licked her lips and got into her fighting stance.

"KAKARROT!" he screamed at himself. "Get your self together. She is just a woman and more important than that she is your enemy. What would father think of me if he saw me pining over one of Freeza's men no matter how cute she is."

He told himself this then also got into his fighting stance preparing himself for her attack.

She charged at him throwing an array of punches and up close ki blast. He managed to dodge or deflected every one of them to her surprise. He then became the aggressor and it was her turn to block. He threw a sharp left and she countered at the same time with a right kick aimed for his ribs. But he caught her leg and tried to counter, her counter with a kick himself managing to cause himself to lose balance and fall right into her, landing right on top of her.

Kakarrot looked down at the woman whom was pressed firmly against him, and his eyes went wide.

Chichi took this opportunity and landed a quick blow to the back of his skull causing the tall warrior to lose consciousness. She then rolled him off of her then smirked at the man that lying unconscious at her feet, and then bent down and placed a ki ring around his neck.

"I almost hate to have to give you up" she stated. "Your cute, an idiot, but really cute."

She then picked up the rather large warrior by his armor and flew back to her ship.

Upon entering the ship she found Yamcha bruised and battered dragging a rather large saiyan in by his hair and he looked even worse than Yamcha did.

"I thought Blue told us not to harm the males." She stated to her very upset male counterpart.

"Humph, this one attacked me first and would have killed me. He would not go down until I stomped the life out of him a couple of times. He is very lucky I just did not kill him!" Yamcha boasted harshly. "He had more monkeys with him they clutter the north like roaches. I have ordered my men to bring them back."

"There is no need for that!" a voice behind them called.

"But, Blue I thought you wanted to take all the males so we could find the Ouji." Chichi asked confused.

"We already have him." Bulma stated as she threw a beaten young man to the floor.

Raditz had choose that particular moment to become conscious again, and began to growl at the site of his prince's battered body. Yamcha quickly kicked him in the head sending blood splattering, and rendering him unconscious again.

"Well if he is the Ouji then there is no reason to keep these other two alive." Yamcha stated with a growl ready to fire a ki blast at the two unconscious saiyans.

"WAIT!" Chichi screamed out. "I…um… well I kind of want to keep mine."

Both Bulma and Yamcha looked at her with shock.

"Well I don't think Freeza will mind if we keep a saiyan or two." She stated to her bewildered comrades.

"He's a god damn saiyan Chichi not a pet!" Yamcha yelled.

"He stays alive." Bulma said.

"WHAT!" Yamcha screamed.

"The other one too."

That's right when Yamcha's jaw hit the floor. Bulma just walked away, and right before she made her way out of hearing range she yelled back.

"Make sure the Ouji is placed in a regeneration tank. I'm going to get some rest, call me when he wakes."

Chichi nodded and smiled, Yamcha was still busy trying to pick his jaw up from off the floor.

The fight with the Saiyan no Ouji took more out of Bulma than she cared to admit. She quickly undressed the minute she made her way to her quarters. She had to use a small regeneration device to heal the many wounds the Ouji had inflected on her. She then made her way to the shower and let the hot water wash away the dirt, blood, and grim that covered her body. She was exhausted and quickly rapped a towel around her body and dove into bed not worrying about putting anything on only to be awakened by the strangest dream yet.

_She was running like always in her dreams, but this time instead of being a eight year old girl she was the twenty three year old woman she is today. She was running through a thick forest of trees trying to get away from her aggressor, only to be trapped and out maneuvered like she always does in her dreams._ _He pounced on_ _her wrestling her to the ground covering her body with his. One of his hands easily grabbing both of her wrists so she could not fight back. He chuckled lightly against her neck as she tried to buck and thrash him off. He slowly licked her exposed neck and sending_ _shivers down her spine. He then moved up and kissed her passionately on the lips, only to pull away leaving her gasping for more. That's when she first got a good look at her aggressor._

"Ouji…Vegeta" she barely stuttered out in shock.

He laughed then smirked at her _and_ _then with his free hand he ripped away all of what she had left of her clothing. His mouth quickly found it's way to her breast taking in her harden nub making her moan and gasp_ _for air while his free hand_ _to Bulma's surprise found it's way in between her thighs. She gasped sharply as she felt two fingers enter her suddenly. She then looked down at the man who was causing her all these sensations and wondered why she was allowing it. Why she was letting him dominate her she just did not understand. He smiled at her then said something in a language she could not understand. He then kissed her again on the lips but this time more roughly with hunger. He removed his hand from her wrists, and pulled away a little to see_ _what she would do. To her surprise she found herself clawing at the body suite he was wearing trying to get off him instead of trying to run and escape. The fear she had felt in the beginning was long gone and replaced by excitement and lust. They quickly removed his body suite and he nudged her legs apart with his knee. Bulma was amazed at how much she wanted this man. It felt as if her whole body was on fire, burning, burning just for him and him alone. He spoke again in that language she did not understand, but_ _before she could reply he entered her and all rational thought she had flew_ _right_ _out the window. Her arms and legs rapped them selves around his muscular frame as if to hold on for_ _dear life. She felt each powerful_ _thrust sending shock waves through_ _out_ _her body. He nestled his head in the crock of her neck nipping, moaning, and sucking at it. He spoke_ _to her_ _again_ _in that language_ _then the next she knew she felt this sharp pain and_ bolted up in her bed soaking wet covered in a layer of sweat breathing very hard.

Bulma looked around her room as if looking for the man that was just on top of her in her dreams. She brought her hands to her face then ran them through her hair.

"Shit" she stated " I need another shower now."

Just as she got up the communication system started to beep.

"What is it!" she screamed to the poor technical officer that was in shock at seeing his leader buck necked.

"Uh…sir the saiyan has healed he is out of the tank sir." He stumbled out.

Bulma got a quick mental image from her dream.

"Make sure he is fitted with both ki and gravity rings then have him escorted to my quarters." She stated with a very smug grin, then turned off the com before the officer could answer back.

"Let's see if you are as good in real life as you are in my dreams my dear Ouji." She stated right before she entered her bathroom for another quick shower.

Ok what do you think? Bulma's having wet dreams, Chichi wants to keep Kakarrot alive, and Yamcha amazingly managed to beat Raditz yeah right you will find out what really happened between those two in later chapters. So what did you think that was just my second lemon ever! I think I'm getting better I'm not blushing as much when I write them. Please review it really helps to know how you guys feel and I so love reading them. Until next time!

Mela


	5. I Want You to Eat!

New Authors Note Well if you have made it this far you know what's going on.

I don't own anything so if you really want sue me come on, because I will sue you right back!

The Dream Within

Chapter 5

I Want You to Eat!

By Mela989898

He found himself surrounded in thick liquid and could barely move. He instantly started to panic and tried to punch his way out of his glass cage only to realize he was to weak to even move a muscle and quickly abandon his struggle.

"I'm in a rejuvenation tank. My wounds are healed, so why do I feel so weak, as if all my ki is gone?" he wondered to himself.

One of the many techs came over to check on him; once the little man realized he was awake he immediately began the draining process. Vegeta contemplated attacking the tech and trying to escape, but in his current state he could barely stand. Hell if it were not for the insignificant little man even by Vegeta's height standards the once all mighty Saiyan no Ouji would have fall flat on his face once the tank glass lifted open. The tech then placed two rings around his ankles and Vegeta felt even worse as if his body had just gain 50 more pounds that also when he noticed e had a ring around his neck. The lab doors then woshed open and two rather large men entered and aburtly grabbed the ouji none to gently by his arms lifting him inches of the floor.

"You have your orders!" the tech stated and to the men who began to drag Vegeta out of the medical lab doors.

Further down the many corridors of hallways on the ship the two men began to engage in conversation with each other.

"Yeah I don't know weather to be jealous or thank my lucky stars that it's this poor guy instead of me." One of the men stated.

"Huh, I know what you mean she has a habit of breaking her toys, either in the act or afterward." The other replied back.

"Yeah, but what a way to go!" the first man said while laughing.

"I hear this poor guy here won't even get that! He is meant for Freeza! I'm surprise she even wants him now knowing what will happen to him later."

The first man looked down at Vegeta a shook his head.

"Too bad guy, I'm sorry to hear that. No man, no matter how much of an enemy deserves that fate! At least you get one night of pure bliss before, oh so I hear." And then they stopped at a set of doors. Apparently they had arrived at their destination.

The doors opened swiftly to reveal a rather large room. There was a fairly large bed in one area, a sitting area, and a dining area with loads of food already on the table. The two men deposited Vegeta on the sitting area floor and left.

Vegeta had been silent the whole way to where he was, listening to the two men and making mental notes of everything he saw on the way to where they were taking him. Which Vegeta believed would be the ship's dungeon or torture room, but not this! His thoughts went back to the men's conversation. Something about bliss before he met with Freeza. He soon realized what they had meant when the Blue Demon herself came into view soaking wet clad in nothing but a towel.

l

l

l

Kakarrot opened his eyes to find himself alone in a cell surrounded by four walls with no opening that could be seen. He immediately tried to power up to break out of his prison, but found out the more he powered up the weaker he felt. He soon collapsed on the cell floor totally tapped out of power panting heavily. A few moments later out of nowhere a door appeared and the girl he was fighting earlier walked through it carrying a tray.

"I know it's a surprise to you but your still alive! Normally we never use these cells because no one ever comes back alive but well I did not feel the need to kill you so…here we are." She said.

Kakarrot just looked at her.

"I came to bring you something to eat. I know the ki rings take a lot out of a person. Freeza use to use them on me all the time until I learned to behave." She said then laughed dryly. "You have to eat constantly to keep up your strength. Besides we will be at planet Frost in three days so you have to learn how to behave so I can keep you."

Kakarrot looked at the girl in shock at the news that he was going to planet Frost. She must have realized his apprehension and tried her best to calm him.

"Don't worry" she begun "Blue said I could keep you and that she would talk with Freeza and you would be all mine. So you don't have to worry. Besides Freeza just wants your Ouji anyway and…."

Kakarrot quickly became enraged and yelled at the girl.

"Vegeta…Where is my Ouji!" He demanded.

"In the rejuve tanks or with Blue I'm not sure either way he is safe for now, that is. He will not be harmed until we get to planet Frost per Freeza's orders."

"What! What dose Freeza want with Vegeta!"

"I really don't know, my guess is to have him take Zarbon's place seeing that Blue killed him not to long ago. Then again Freeza is not too happy with you saiyans for rejecting his offer to join the empire, not that I blame your kind. But hell someone has to pay for making Freeza mad and looks like your Ouji is it. Don't worry if Freeza has enough fun with him he won't destroy your world like mine. Now eat, it's not poisoned or anything I promise see." She said as she took a bite, then handed the tray over to him.

"My name is Chichi by the way." she stated. Chichi did not know why but there was just something about this saiyan that called out to her that made her… well she was not sure what it was exactly but she knew she liked it and did not want to let it go.

"I am Kakarrot third class, first commander to his Lord Prince Vegeta himself." Kakarrot stated with pride.

"Well nice to meet you Kakarrot, third class, first commander to his Lord Prince Vegeta." She said while smiling at him.

He pushed the now empty tray away from him towards her and said "More."

She laughed again and then said "Your lucky it was me you found and not Yamcha. The poor saiyan who came across him is not the best of health even though Blue spared his life."

"Raditz!" Kakarrot called out.

l

l

l

"Ah, your here already Ouji" Bulma stated then smirked wickedly.

Vegeta just looked at her not believing what he was realizing.

"No…it can't be possible…I must have missed something they were saying!" he thought.

"What's wrong Ouji, Freeza got your tongue, ha well at least not yet." She stated then laughed making her breast slightly jiggle from only being restrained by a towel.

"Why…what do you want?" Vegeta asked very weakly barley above a whisper.

"I want you to eat…. with me." She replied.

"Why?" he choked out.

"Because I enjoy the company of another warrior, especially one as powerful as you. I also wish to her more of this legendary garbage your were speaking of after kicked your ass."

Vegeta literally roared with anger and stumbled to his feet.

"I was taken by surprise by your skill and power. I will not under estimate you when we fight again and I assure you I will kill you and as soon as I am the legendary I will kill Freeza's ass too!"

She licked her lips slowly and then said

"Oh really, do tell me how Ouji? How does this legendary crap work? Will you really be powerful enough to kill Freeza!"

She then went right up to him and grabbed him by the ki ring around his neck and pulled him forward until their noses where almost touching.

"Do not play games with me Ouji, Freeza said not to harm you but it is three days until we get to Frost you will have time heal! I must know I need to know your value to me before! Will you be powerful enough to beat Freeza!" she spat harshly.

He tried to push her away but only caused himself to fall back down.

She sighed then looked away from him and closed her eyes.

"Just as I thought big talk from a little man!"

He growled at her.

"What have you done to me, why do I feel this way?"

"What way is that Ouji?" she said sarcastically. "Oh, weak you mean. That is due to that pretty little ring your sporting around your neck. It is a ki dampener of my own design. It keeps your little ki in check, so that bad little boys learn to behave. Huh, it is one of Freeza's favorite toys so I would get use to having it."

Vegeta started to claw at his neck.

"I would not do that if I were you, it will only tire you out. See the beauty of the ring is the more energy you put out the more it takes. Those two others above your feet are gravity inducers, which make you heavy, which make you work harder, in which you use more energy, which keeps you weak. And you don't want to use all of the little energy you have left, I told you I want you alive."

He just growled in anger.

"Hungry, I am told your kind is always hungry for something, weather it is food, a fight, or sex."

Vegeta just looked at her.

"Well the food is over there." She said while pointing to the decked out table. "You don't have to worry about poison or anything I have nothing to gain form your death, so eat. If you will excuse me I want to be in something other than a towel." As she turned to walk away she let the towel drop to the floor.

Vegeta just stood there contemplating what in the hell was going on.

l

l

l

Ok there is 5, so what do you think!

Mela


	6. Your Value

Thanks oh so much to the people who did review much luv to you all remember to do it on this chapter too it really does help. Also if you like this fic you might want to take a look of one of mine that is already complete it's called The Prince, The Thief, and The Dragon click to read it is really good if I say so myself and once again a B/V AU not like any other.

Chapter 6

The Dream Within

By Mela989898

Your Value

"Raditz, what's a Raditz?" Chichi asked confused.

"He is my brother, he was sent to the north! You have to tell me if he is ok, if he is still alive!" Kakarrot pleaded.

"Well I don't know? If he is the one that Yamcha faced then yes he is alive, we did not kill any males we took in fear that one of them would be your Ouji. And we only took three of you, your Ouji, you and the one that faced Yamcha. But if you like and behave I will talk to Blue and see if she will let you see the other saiyan. Oh but you must know that the other saiyan was beat pretty badly and Yamcha was very pissed that Blue would not let him kill him!"

Kakarrot just looked down.

"I'm sure he will survive at least until we get to Frost." Chichi said as she got up to leave.

"Chichi!" Kakarrot shouted out.

Chichi turned around quickly to see what he wanted.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders then gave him a sort of sad half smile.

"I don't know, something in me just did not want you dead yet." She said and then began to leave again.

"Chichi!" Kakarrot shouted out once again.

"Yes" she answered not turning around.

"Thank you." he stated " Thank you for not felling like wanting me dead yet."

She just looked back at him and nodded then left him in his cell once again alone.

m

Bulma returned wearing a form fitting royal blue two piece body suite. The top was more of a tank top style that was cut short showing her well toned rock hard abs. It also had a hole cut into the center showing a generous amount of her cleavage. The pants part of the suit was so tight that it fit her like a second skin showing every, and all of the curves of her body. She entered the main room only to find the Ouji in the same spot that she had left him the floor'. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, she could tell because his face wore a look of intense concentration.

"I hope you are not trying to think of a way to escape." She said to him sternly.

He quickly looked up at her and the once intense look of concentration turn into an even more intense look of displeasure.

"I'm just saying my dear ouji, although Freeza told me not to kill you I'm sure he would over look your death if it took place while you were trying to escape."

Vegeta just growled at her.

"Aww my sweet chibi ouji don't pout, we still have 3 day till Frost your sweet little ass will be safe till then."

"I am not your ouji!" Vegeta spat out harshly.

Bulma just grinned and whispered lowly "not yet your not but you will be."

Although she said it barely above a whisper he had heard it.

"Demon if you think for a moment that I would consider mating with a disgusting, ugly, vile creature such as your pathetic self you are sadly mistaken.

Bulma turned around glaring daggers at Vegeta. Sure she had been called many things in her day some that would put his little taunts to shame, but never by someone she wish to lay with. Hell most men jumped at the chance to be with her even knowing that most of her past lovers she had killed. The fact of the matter was that his words hurt, so she did the only thing that came natural to her she struck back.

"Pathetic, Disgusting, Vile, Ugly!" Bulma screamed in anger.

Vegeta just chuckled in amusement and smirked.

She stalked over to him like a lioness ready for the kill and kicked him squarely in the stomach causing him to double over in pain coughing violently due to his lack of ki. The blow was not hard enough to kill him but it was had enough to cause him a generous amount of pain.

"Pathetic is what you are now my dear chibi ouji!" she shouted "Disgusting is what Freeza is going to do once he gets his hands on you fucking ass! And what the hell makes you think that I the Blue Demon, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Elite of the Elite would want a sniveling, insignificant, weak, little monkey prince!"

She then grabbed the back of his head by his hair and made sure he was looking up at her.

"Besides my chibi ouji in a couple of days you will be Freeza little fuck toy and you wont have to worry about any woman, man, or thing, ever wanting to mate with you again!"

He growled at he and tried to pull away from her grasp. She just bent down and crushed her lips to his in a painful kiss. Vegeta did not know what was happening one minute he wanted to kill her with his bare hands the next thing he knew she was kissing him and his body just natural responded and he began to kiss her back. That when she pulled away and laughed. He growled out in anger and frustration not just at her but mostly at himself for responding to her kiss the way he did.

His anger just caused to make her laugh even harder.

"Oh don't get mad ouji, you don't want me remember." She said sarcastically and then flashed him a sinister grin. "Come Ouji and eat, I wish to know more about your people before I am ordered to kill them all."

Vegeta just looked up at her with horror.

"Oh don't worry Freeza has not ordered me to do it yet but it is only a matter of time. Then again if your father submits your empire, your people, and of course your life he might just spare most of your race."

"My father will never bow down to that monster!"

"Huh, you better hope for your sake that he does and soon. And then maybe Freeza will spar you and give you back as a gift."

"I wont have to worry about that because I will never be Freeza little bitch like you!"

"No ouji you will be worse you will be his WHORE!"

Vegeta snarled and glared hatefully at her.

"Do you think I enjoy working for Freeza! Do you think I have choice in anything I do!"

"Well you seem to enjoy yourself" Vegeta said full of malice and hate.

She just laughed and then said "I despise Freeza with every inch of my being! I wish him a billion deaths by my hands!"

"Then why don't you just kill him if you hate him so much!" Vegeta asked.

Bulma laughed dryly.

"If I could, my chibi ouji I would have already the minute he destroyed my world and ruined my life. But like you I am weak and I'm staring to believe I will always be weak." She said while looking down at the floor. She then looked up and looked straight into his eyes. And for the first time she noticed exactly how black they were. Deep pools of onyx, a pure abyss that she could drown in and she caught herself holding her breath and not able to release it until she looked away.

"That's why he wants me you know." Vegeta stated.

She looked up at him confused.

"He knows that I will have the power to kill him and he is scared."

"You have the power to kill Freeza," she said sarcastically.

"Not yet but I will!"

Raditz sat alone in a cell very similar to Kakarrot's It had no door or openings that could be seen the only difference between his and Kakarrot's was that well nothing could be seen his was in total darkness, no light could be seen what so ever. Raditz was not sure if this was one of Freeza's typical cells or if he was being punished for getting the best of one of Freeza's Elite lackeys. Hell if that little asshole would have had any kind of honor and not have called for his little prick soldier buddies to help him and jump in to attack him Raditz was sure he would have won. Now he stuck here in a pitch-black room with only his thoughts of his lost mate and last losing battle to keep him company. It would be simply amazing if he did not go totally insane.

m

Bulma had final convinced Vegeta to get off the floor and sit down at the table and eat with her. She kept noticing that he never took his eyes off of her as if she would all of sudden jump across the table and slit his throat. She chuckled at the notion of it to herself. Because of her rep of being the dreaded Blue Demon she terrified even the most powerful men. And even though she had told the ouji repeatedly that she would not kill him he still stood ready for her attack not that she blamed him she really could understand his apprehension around her yet she felt the need to break some of the tension between them.

"Tell me ouji what is you world like?"

"Why? Why the hell do you want to know!" he answered back harshly.

Getting a little bit angry at his attitude she answered back "I told you I like to know everything about the worlds I am ordered to destroy."

Vegeta just snarled at her in anger.

"That's it!" she screamed as she jumped up out of her seat and slammed her fist against the table. "I have tried to play nice, I have not killed you yet, which is a new unbelievable record for me and yet all I get back from you is this unwavering attitude, you little RUNT! That's it I can't stand it anymore, I was going to let this be your choice! I was not going to hurt or break you, HELL I WAS EVEN GOING TO LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY! But now I don't fucking care! You my chibi ouji need be taught a lesson! You need to be taught how to behave! I'm sure Freeza will still enjoy you even if you have already been broken!"

"Oh and who the hell is going to break me!" Vegeta arrogantly stated which was so not the thing to say to the all ready enraged Bulma it only added more fuel to the fire.

She moved across the table with in a blink of an eye and stood toe to toe with the Saiyan no Ouji. That's when he noticed that her eyes darken into a deeper hue of blue when she was anger and she was really angry right then.

"You know chibi ouji when I'm done having my little fun with you, if you were good enough I will do you the honor thing by killing you so that way you don't have to suffer as Freeza whore. You can think of it as a goodbye gift for good behavior. I'm sure the joy of hearing you beg for your pathetic life will be worth all the pain and punishment I will receive from Freeza. But hell maybe you will be worth it!"

"You psychotic bitch!"

Within flash she backhanded him to the floor.

"Ah-ah ouji flattery will get you no where."

He growled then got his feet again and tried to punch her but she caught his feeble attempted of blow. Catching his hand and squeezing it until she started to break his bones.

"What's wrong ouji still feeling weak!" she taunted.

He screamed out in pain and anger and sweeping his foot under her catching her off guard causing her to fall to the floor. He quickly pounced on her with elbow to her ribs but in his weaken stated it did little to no damage. During the struggle he inadvertently powered up causing the ki ring to take even more of his dwindling power.

She quickly landed a right to his jaw causing him to fall off her onto the floor in pain. She then straddled his hips sitting on top of him pining both his wrist together over his head with a will place ki band which she seamed to pull from no where.

Grinning wolfishly at him as he struggled. She then took her finger and lightly traced it over his strong jawbone.

"Tell me my dear chibi ouji is it true what I hear about saiyan men and their tails?" she chuckled.

Her just growled at her and stared at her with contempt.

"Well is it true, that you squeezed it, it will cause you a tremendous amounts of pain!" She said then grabbed the limb which had some how managed to come from around his waist and was thumping on the ground in a frantic fury and squeezed it until he was screaming out in pain. "I guess that was right. Then it is safe to assume that the second part is also true that if you pet a saiyan's tail, stroke it a certain way that saiyan males become wild animal with only one thing on there mind."

She then bent down and let her tongue flick across his jawbone taking the same path her finger did causing his skin to flush and feel as if it was on fire.

She stared up into his ebony eyes and his disgust and anger begin to boil over. So she deiced to push him over the edge.

"Let me guess ouji you like to have the control. You don't like to loose yourself, to have someone else control you. Your to wild for that."

He snarled and tried to buck her off him so she pressed her body further against his.

"Don't worry my dear chibi ouji I am going to enjoy taming you!" she said as she let her tongue trail across his collarbone. "And when I'm done with you, you will have enjoyed it too!"

She then giggled and struck him across the side of his neck knocking him out. She kissed him upon the lips again but a lot softer than before.

"Just wait Ouji when you wake up we are going to have lots of fun!"

Ok there you go chapter 6 let me know what you think please review. I tell you guys what if I get up to 25 reviews I will post the next chapter on Monday and it might just have a little because I got trouble last time for having a lot of lemon in it too! 25 are all I'm asking for review!


	7. A Thin Line Between Pleasure and Pain!

Old Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait but her you go, oh but one thing….something you should know BEFORE reading this chapter: I am not into bondage or rape or vampirism the sharing of blood and stuff but that is all in this chapter! O.o If you don't like that stuff or a big ol lemon then don't read this chapter! This story is NC-17 for a reason! Ok now that, that is said don't forget to review and let me know what you think at the end

**New authors note**: First and far most thanks oh so much to all of you who reviewed I did not get the 25 I wanted but hey 22 was good. Ok the top note was done back when NC17 was allowed the following is now edited but sill does contain most of above if you don't like that stuff I suggest you don't read even edited this chapter is mostly sexual content.

I don't own anything so if you really want sue me come on, because I will sue you right back!

The Dream Within

Chapter 7

A Thin Line Between Pleasure and Pain!

By Mela989898

l

l

Vegeta awoke to find himself lying in a rather large bed. Strange enough he had a pounding headache but felt better as if some of his power was back. Even stranger was the fact that he was just laying there buck-naked! He tried to sit up and move but soon realized he had another collar around his neck. And yet this was different from the first one it had a glowing chain that connected it to the bed. He went to move his arm to try break the chain and noticed that he had bands around his wrist too that were linked to glowing chains and the more he struggled the more they glowed. He soon realized he was to weak to even come close to breaking free and once he stopped his struggle he looked up to see the person who had enslaved him. She had changed clothing again this time wearing a dark royal blue silk robe that stopped right above her knees, and fell loosely around her shoulders. Her aqua hair was down loose framing her face perfectly and she had the most devilish smirk gracing her lips.

"Aww so your awake!" she said darkly with a glint of amusement in her tone.

"Humph, I should have known demon that you have to knockout then chain men up just to get them in your bed!" he stated his voice filled with spite and dripping with hate and anger.

She just laughed lightly at him then said, "Nope they always come willingly, but you my dear chibi ouji have to be difficult!"

She then stalked over to the bed crawling onto it with a fluid like motion as if she was a predator about to pounce on its prey. She stopped only when she was inches away from him.

He tried to throw a right punch at her only to be stopped and pulled back to the bed by the band on his wrist. He growled out in anger and then began to insult her calling her every bad name he had ever heard and the some.

She just sat there staring at him, and then in the middle of his temper tantrum she reached out her hands and grabbed the sides of his face holding him still. She then just continued to stare into his eyes.

Vegeta felt as if she was trying to read his soul through his eyes. Her gaze was so powerful. He wanted to look away but her hands held him still.

"Let me go you demonic bitch!" he spat out harshly trying to look away from her icy blue stare.

She smiled a toothy grin as if she has found in his eyes what she had been searching for, then brutally crushed her lips to his in a painful kiss. Only to pull away when he bit her lip painfully drawing blood. She pulled away to see his lips stained red with her blood a little bit of it running down his chin. He had the most satisfactory smirk gracing his lips and his ebony eyes shinned with defiance.

Bulma just smiled back at him and then all of a sudden pounced on top of him forcing him to lie flat on his back. She let one of her hands wrap around his neck holding his head still while she bent down and licked the trail of blood that had dripped down his chin as he growled out in anger.

l

l

l

Chichi made her way to the main deck of the ship, where she saw Yamcha tormenting some poor slave girl. Normal she really would not have given a damn but today for some reason it bothered her.

"You know if Blue saw you playing with her, she would have you head and your balls removed." Chichi stated letting the poor slave girl scurry away.

"Humph, I doubt Bulma would notice anything she to busy playing with her new pet monkey. Why the hell would she want to bed that animal is beyond my understanding!" Yamcha stated crudely.

"Tisk, tisk, Yamcha you sound jealous! I mean it's not as if she ever really wanted you!" Chichi laughed.

"Jealous ha, hardly. I just worry of what Freeza will do if he finds out she had his toy first. Besides when Freeza is done with the little monkey prince there wont be enough of him left to be jealous of." Yamcha said with a sadistic smile.

"Yeah whatever Yamcha!" Chichi stated with a hug grin knowing full well her counterpart was madly in love with the blue vixen and that Bulma wanted nothing to do with him after he sadly disappointed her in bed.

"Say Yamcha" Chichi called out. "Where is the other saiyan? The one you fought."

"I put him in C-18 he should go mad from the total darkness and Bulma is sure to let me kill him then."

"Why did you put in C-18 he was no threat, and was badly injured he should have went to the tanks." Chichi stated.

"What does it matter where I put him he is just an animal like the rest of them, a monkey that needs to be put to rest. He will just end up in a cage or in Freeza little personal fuck zoo!" Yamcha spat out with disgust.

"What's wrong upset that he might take your place!" Chichi laughed.

"SHUT UP BITCH! You know nothing!" Yamcha yelled as Chichi walked away laughing at him going to C-18 to see if the saiyan in there was indeed Kakarrot's brother.

l

l

l

Bulma continued to lick and lightly nip the underside of the Vegeta's chin down his jugular to his collarbone. That's when she noticed his tail flicking back and forward along the bed. She watched out the side of her eye as it moved more and more aggressively as she lightly bit at him. That when she realized the little monkey prince like to be bitten. She chuckled lowly then raised her head to see a very flushed but angry Saiyan no Ouji. He tried so hard to look as if he was not being affected by her at all but his little act was falling short. His face was flushed and his breathing had drastically increased.

"You know," she said in a low seductive voice while kissing along his jaw line. "I had a dream about you while you were in the tanks."

"Humph, did I kill you in it!" he said harshly.

"No" she chuckled and sat back up on top of him straddling his waist one of her hand still around his neck. "But you did make me scream in it!"

Her free hand then grabbed his tail quickly.

He gasped quickly as his limb was caught in her grasp.

She then squeezed it until he was crying out in pain. He began thrashing below her like a wild man. Then all of sudden she stopped and bent down then kissed him again this time lighter and not as forced.

Vegeta had little time to adjust from the pain of having his tail squeezed to the pleasure of her kiss and then once again she pulled away.

He growled out "Why are you doing this to me."

"Because you need to be taught a lesson my dear chibi ouji. A lesson in humility, a lesson in dominance, you need to learn that there is always someone more powerful than you." She then began to slowly stroke his tail and his eyes went wide as tide tidal wave of pleasure racked his body. "You my ouji need to learn that you are not always in control."

Vegeta could not help it his breathing began to quicken. He growled and hissed at her trying to get her to stop before he lost control of himself, but she continued to stroke his tail in a very slow pace.

Bulma bent down and kissed him again but this time after a little struggle he kissed back slightly parting his mouth just enough for her tongue to slip in. She explored his mouth while still stroking his tail with her free hand and as soon as she felt he was totally relaxed kissing her back letting his tongue explore her own mouth she bit down on it sharply drawing blood letting coat her mouth. He tried to pull away hoping that she would release his mouth but it only caused her to deepen the kiss pressing her body further against his. Then she sudden withdrew pulling away leaving him gasping for air.

She chuckled as looked down at his face, which had a mixture of anger, lust, and confusion written all over it.

"I figured you got to taste me so I should get a chance to taste you."

He hissed at her then screamed, "Let me go you perverted bitch! I told you I don't want you!"

"That's funny ouji" she said, " your lips say no" she then turned slightly and looked back where his manhood was proudly saluting her in all its glory. She then said "but your body s clearly telling me you do want me. Besides I think you are just a little confused by the fact that you think you have a choice in the matter. Now we can do this the easy way," she stated while bending down and letting her tongue flick along his jaw line. "Or we can do it the hard way " she then began to stroke his tail roughly and closer to the base causing Vegeta's hips to jerk forward suddenly.

"Oh looks like someone is in a little pain." She stated while wrapping her hand around his swollen erection.

Vegeta quickly bit down on his lips hindering the moan of pleasure he was positive would escape as she began to move her hands upon his member.

Bulma watched as his eyes slid shut and breathing begun to come out in pants as she worked her hands around him, his hips moving involuntarily to meet her due to her manipulation of his tail.

Bulma had to admit to herself that having this much control over the saiyan was turning her own more than she had hoped. She was not sure if she would be able to wait until he was completely broken before she had him for herself.

She wait until the point she was sure he was going to release and stopped all her manipulation on both his manhood and tail much to his displeasure. The Saiyan no Ouji growled out his disapproval of being denied his release when he was so close to it. Bulma just laughed at the pissed off prince and removed her robe letting him get a good look at her nude form. She watched as his eyes took all of her in from top to bottom then all of sudden he smirked.

"What!" she asked curious to what suddenly caused his change in demeanor.

He just laughed lowly than said "I've seen better!"

Bulma was taken back by his comment and let her anger get the better of her striking him across the face splitting his lip drawing blood. But it only made Vegeta's smirk widen knowing that he was getting under her skin.

She then let a devilish smile grace her lips then bent down and whispered into his ear "I am happy you have because after Freeza has way you will never be able to look at a female the same!" She laughed, as the arrogant smirk he was wearing was replace with anger. She then did something he really wasn't prepared for.

This time Vegeta did not have chance to bit down on his lip not that it would have help.

"Ouji" she called out in between pants. "Tell me now that you don't want me! Tell me you me to stop!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut and yet somewhere in between grunts and groans he said "I don't want you!"

"Lair" she screamed out wickedly and bit down hard on his neck drawing blood, letting the crimson liquid fill her mouth. She felt his whole body suddenly tense up then this humming vibration coming from his chest. It was more like a low growl and she realized he was literally purring with pleasure. She began to lick the wound she had inflected slowly and he went crazy tugging madly at his restraints trying to get free.

When she finally raised her head up from his neck he was growling and howling like a caged animal trying to get free. He had pulled so hard on the wristbands that they had cut into him and blood was flowing down his arms yet still he kept pulling at them.

Bulma looked down locking eyes with him and they screamed at her as they were on fire burning with lust and need. Pleading with her to set him free, and with out even thinking about it she pressed her hand to the headboard of the bed releasing the collars that enslaved him. Setting the Ouji free.

He quickly flipped them over to where she lay flat on her back not removing himself from inside her as he did it. Baring his teeth and growling at her he grabbed both her wrist and pinned them above her head knowing full well that he was still very weak and she could easily break free. But a he just knew that she wouldn't, that she had started this and she would let him end.

"You don't have a fucking clue of what you have just stared demon!" he spat out then sunk his teeth into her flesh in the same identical place she had done to him.

Bulma screamed out a mixture of pain and pleasure as her orgasm hit her body. Apparently Vegeta was experiencing the same thing his body trembling as he thrust into her spilling his seed within.

Panting while licking her wound he pulled back to see her flush sweat covered face her eyes hardly opened and glazed over.

"You don't have a clue of what you have done do you?" he asked more a statement that a question.

He then kissed her roughly and passionately letting her taste her own blood from his lips. He smiled down at her devilishly and said; "Now it's time to play!"

l

l

Original note:

Ha! What do you think it only the 5th lemon I have ever wrote so if it suck sorry! Well if you thought Vegeta was just going to lie there and let Bulma have her way well I don't think so the tide has turned in his favor now but what will happen the day after when Bulma finds exactly what she has done…. Well I know and you will have to wait a little to see! Until then!

l

**New note:**

Ok I think this chapter is still ok even edited down, it still has a little lemony fresh scent to it. But I till you what if you review and ask for it I will e-mail you the original version with the full on lemon, which I'm told is pretty good. Oh and it has been brought to my attention that my grammar suck. This I know and I am looking for a beta so if you want to read and edit my chapter before anyone else please let me know. As always review!

Much Luv

Mela


End file.
